1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a focusing lens assembly and a camera having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are typical image capturing apparatus and in recent years, there are typically digital cameras applying digital image sensors such as charge coupled device (CCD) sensors or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors.
The camera generally includes a camera main body and a lens barrel mounted on the camera main body. The plurality of groups of imaging lenses are housed inside the lens barrel and a focusing lens for auto focusing (AF) is provided in the camera main body. The plurality of imaging lenses and the focusing lens are arranged along the same optical axis in a row.
In a small camera, the lens barrel may protrude outside the camera main body while in use and is typically housed in the camera main body in non-use. Since the lens barrel is housed in the camera main body in the non-use state, a compact outer appearance of the camera can be realized.
The camera main body should have a thickness capable of housing the lens barrel to house the lens barrel. Therefore, a function configured to house the lens barrel in the camera becomes a factor which interferes with a slim design of the camera.